


время лечит

by Mu_Tsubaki



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Philosophy, what consideres postcanon in this fandom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFmjhSXh-x0 илллюстрация
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	время лечит

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFmjhSXh-x0 илллюстрация

Река времени продолжает течь. Даже когда он научился плыть против течения, кое-что не дает ему возомнить себя сильнее, чем движение времени — последнее воспоминание, амулет на красной ленте.

Незнание — защищает. Наверное, он скажет об этом именно из-за того, что будет знать, чем всё закончится, и когда в первый раз увидит Нила — он еще даже не собирается его вербовать, это случайная встреча в очереди, Нил его не видит — то поймет, как это жестоко. Поймет, почему Нил улыбался ему так странно, грустно и криво, когда они в первый раз встретились в его линии времени.

Их история — сложный узор на гобелене, нити натянуты, и какие бы ни выпали на их долю узлы, конец предопределен еще в самом начале. С одной стороны, воспоминание об этой печальной улыбке — это единственное обещание, которому можно верить, ведь Нил его уже выполнил. С другой — как же дико смотреть в глаза близкому человеку и понимать, что ты ему еще чужой. Ему в этом плане повезло больше.

Он надеется, что когда Нил прощался с ним, то они уже не были чужими.

Электрон движется по орбите атомного ядра, Нил движется по его орбите, определяя существование всего — в прошлом и будущем, их совместное существования определяет свойства окружающего мира. Если бы Нил не умер, не оставил бы одного выстраивать будущее всего человечества и режиссировать его смерть, круг бы не начался. Знание, что твои чувства предопределены и вложены в саму ткань мироздания, меняет восприятие в целом. Предопределено всё — самым большим преимуществом является точность анализа, а инверсия позволяет делать стопроцентные прогнозы. Все предопределено — не то, что если бы Нил не появился в его жизни, то ничего бы не выгорело, и власть бы развратила его, как Сатора, просто Нила не могло не быть.

Он выбирает позывной — Протагонист — потому что он единственный человек на земле, кто знает историю от начала до конца, хотя написал её не он. Функция, которая досталась Нилу, лучше всего им же и была сформулирована — вплетая прошлое в будущее, он обеспечил то, что у истории Протагониста есть начало и конец. Наверное, Нил чувствовал, что отыгрывается за все годы раздражающей абсолютной уверенности Протагониста, когда рассказывал ему принципы работы в условиях инвертированной энтропии. Когда детерминизм перестает быть философской концепцией и становится реальностью, не быть раздражающе уверенным никак не получается. Ведь что бы ни случилось, результат будет правильным. Даже если результат ему не понравится — всё сложится так, как и должно.

В те времена, когда они уже по-настоящему близки (и каждый раз он скучает по тому Нилу, что умер за них всех в прошлом — тот Нил заслужил утешения перед смертью, последнего признания, если бы он только знал) Нил говорит, что эта уверенность его и привлекла. Возвращая Нилу из прошлого прописные истины Нила из будущего, он чувствует натяжение нитей гобелена, занимающих свое место в узоре — и самое приятное человеческое тепло от прикосновений.

Абсолютная уверенность позволяет избавиться от всякой ерунды вроде нервозности и страха отказа, ведь он знает, что после того, как в первый раз спросит у Нила, можно ли его поцеловать, мир не рухнет (они позаботились об этом). Во время подготовки к операции в Стальске-12 Нил никогда не подавал знака, что между ними что-то было. Но узнавая Нила по-настоящему, учась распознавать значения его взглядов и полутона голоса, он всё больше понимает, сколькими способами и без слов Нил выражал, что к нему чувствовал.  
Поэтому когда он приближается к тому, чтобы укусить собственный хвост и пойти на новый, неизведанный круг, где он знает только то, что будет жить, а Нил — нет, он только рад, что абсолютная уверенность растворяется.

Потому что она оставляет место для надежды.


End file.
